The Good Morning
by Achiri
Summary: We sit beside each other again, and he begins to talk. He opens up again, but now was different. He wasn’t talking about his past. He wasn’t talking about his childhood. He wasn’t talking about his heartache.


A/N: Sorry it took so long…a CloudxAerith 100 Theme Challenge entry for _40. Blanket_…please read and review!!!!

* * *

**The Good Morning **

My eyes started to strain as I realized that I was half asleep. I couldn't bear to open my eyes; the faint light from the window was passing through, and the realization that you are in the verge of sleeping and waking was going in circles. Though, despite the sunshine, the air was cool, the blanket above me was thin but it kept me warm, because he was right beside me.

It was too comfortable, that I half-wished I wasn't awake. To feel his breath tickling my neck, and a closer view of his soft face. His naturally spiky blonde hair framed his boyish face. Once those blue eyes open, I know I wouldn't dare to look away.

I became alerted as he starts to move. He unconsciously moved his arms to wrap them around me, as if I was a doll on a child's arms in sleep. One hand was on the back of my head, his soft yet rough fingers tangled on my hair. His arm was right across my waist, pulling me closer to him.

He smells like sweet vanilla mixed with the water of the springs. I could feel the cloth of his shirt touching my lips, and I see the color of his skin. But what I loved most was to hear the heart that beats only for me.

I could stay like this forever.

My heartbeat raced a bit, contrasting to his slow beating heart. I nuzzled closer to him, and with that he, asleep pulled me even closer. He moves his head a bit lower and closer to me, right until his lips touched my forehead.

The warmth I felt in the cool mildew four o'clock morning was incomparable to the steaming hot coffee. It was so nice to feel needed. So nice to feel loved.

I didn't want this morning to end, because it would just let me loose. I love this boy too much, that I was willing to take whatever he could give. I appreciated everything. Even his secrets, secrets he only tells to me. The fact that he only opens to me, now won't that mean he trusts me on his dark and lonely past? Cloud. I need you too.

Memories came rushing back, assuring me, that I was on the right path. It was a wonderful night, the least I expected.

It was all a blur. I was so sure last night that Cloud was going to cool everything off. We would stop our sweet nothings that Yuffie finds suspicious. I guess, with my feelings for him, I tried to stop him. How…?

"_I love you."_

Nothing less but the truth. What scared me was he didn't say anything in return, not that I was expecting him to tell me that. I feel like crying. But I didn't. Because I have to be strong for him keep him standing straight. I wasn't expecting, but I was hoping that he would love me too. Though, whether he would not, it won't change the way I feel for him.

I was waiting for his reply. But the more the second hand moves to the future, the doubter I feel he would ever say it back. I realized then, he may reply that he may not care at all. And it hurts to know that. So part of me wanted to leave, still, I also wanted wait for his answer, because in a way, I knew I left something that would change me forever. And finally, the moment I was hoping for arrived, after what seemed like—10 years.

"_Don't go. Stay. Be with me. I need you."_

Simple words, but it contented my heart's wishes and hopes. To some people, it wouldn't be the most impressive answer to give. But the fact that Cloud Strife…whom you could least expect to say these things, struck me most. He wasn't that open, he wasn't direct. But I was so assured that he loved me the way I do, as he held my hand and saw the yearning of his empty eyes. Empty, but only filled with love. Only love.

We sit beside each other again, and he begins to talk. He opens up again, but now was different. He wasn't talking about his past. He wasn't talking about his childhood. He wasn't talking about his heartache.

"_I will be okay if they take everything away from me…as long as I could keep you. Only you."_

It was late at night once he finished. He tells me that he was too lazy to walk me home. I insisted that I could walk on my own. But he didn't let me. Instead, he convinces me to stay the night with him.

He tells me then that he will sleep on the couch while I sleep in his room. But then we ended up agreeing to sleep with each other.

And that is how I ended up in his room.

So here am I, Aerith, dressed in his pajamas, wrapped up in his arms, listening to his heart under the thin blanket at the mildew morning.

And this was my happiest yet.

Cloud shifts again, unconsciously removing the blanket our tired bodies. I could feel the cold humid air passing through my feet, and it brought shivers down.

Studying his face, I felt remembering everything he told me again. Everything he saw, he heard, he knew and he felt. And sometimes, he feels unneeded. But in a way to be honest, I feel like that too. We go to battles, and yet, I feel nothing more than a burden to the group.

Tifa, so bright and cautious. Barret, eager and brave. Vincent, serious and persevere. Yuffie, enthusiastic and carefree.

And Cloud…

_So lonely. _My heart says. _Lonely and miserable._ It was then I figured, I need him as much as he needs me too. But I would more likely say_, I need you because I love you_ than _I love you because I need you._

And yet, I felt so drawn to him, despite the frigid mask he wears. But things have changed. It was likely his habit to walk up to me and open up, with me listening to him. And it was then I felt that I was needed. It felt good. And somehow, I sort of fell for him.

During battles and war, he would always check up on me first. He would ask if I was okay, if I have eaten anything yet or a simple 'Hello.' He would try to open me up the way he does to me, and it flatters me that the assumed frigid and lonely Cloud Strife cares.

At first he was too afraid to open up. So I let him see right through me, know me. And he begins to trust me, as if, I was _his only friend._ I thought it was a nice joke to tell everyone that the Great Cloud Strife is getting mushy. But my impressions were wrong. He wasn't the cold, heartless person that people assume he is. Yet, he still has his mistakes and downside. But it made me love him more. His fear of rejection, his low self-confidence, his self-doubt, his fear of getting someone hurt, and his future. But he was also a man with a sensitive, caring and warm person. And it shocked me that he could be like this. If only, he could be. Everyday. To everyone. At anytime.

I really thought that he was this cool, tough, silent rebel, but I learned that it was nothing more than a mask. A mask for everyone to assume that he was like this. But as soon as we got closer, this iron mask starts to crumble, slowly showing the real Cloud.

I sighed. I think back at the memory last night. At the verge of my sleep and being unconscious, I swore myself he whispered, _"I love you."_ But then, maybe it was just wishful thinking. I certainly hope not.

The wind again passes by, and I feel the air passing through my feet and the fabric of his clothes that I am wearing. I look up to his face, and he was still fast asleep. I giggled. I always wondered why Cloud never had any girl of his life. And why he and Tifa aren't together. Am I the only one who sees Cloud that attractive? I silently chuckled at my thoughts. At least, my love for him wasn't based on his looks. I kept on wondering what would happen right after he wakes up. As for me, I know that things would change. Everything…would be different.

What would Tifa think? What would Yuffie think? What would everyone think? Would it be weird or unique?

Did he really say _I love you_ last night? I closed my eyes tightly. Yesterday cannot be the same as tomorrow. I hope it was true. I hope it wasn't just wishful thinking.

"_Don't go. Stay. Be with me. I need you."_

My doubts washed away, because even if he didn't…I know behind those words last night was something more. And I'm positive, as soon as he wakes up, I can wait for him to say it. Just the way I waited for him to open up to me too.

I open my eyes, as I feel the change of his heartbeat.

I looked up to him and met up with his ocean waved eyes. His pupils looking right through mine. For the first time, they were completely bare and unguarded. But his eyes still seem empty. My heart fluttered, as I saw only one thing in his eyes. Love. Only love.

His gaze was different. They were so full of one emotion. To my surprise, he smiled and buried his head on my neck.

I need nothing more to keep myself warm from the four o'clock morning. Not his pajamas. Not a blanket. Just Cloud. Only Cloud.

"Good morning."


End file.
